the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Heroes
The Blue Heroes are a group of adventurers based in various cities around Alrec, though they hold their main headquarters in Robtikar, Whitoper. They are one of the most popular adventuring guilds, hiring out their members to do different jobs. If a person is looking to become a member, joining the Blue Heroes is the best start. History After the end of Seren's Evil, 27 long years passed of some peace afterwards. In this time, the popularity of Fool's End inspired many new people to become adventurers in order to help bring peace back to the world and even help other people. With no organisation to guide them at the time, Bastien Azema founded one. Originally it was small, only servicing a small area at the start before going on and helping more around the rest of Alrec. People could come in and pay for jobs to be done, placing them on a board. Under Bastiens command the Blue Heroes spread outwards, having guild chapters in various cities in Whitoper. Each chapter held a leader, an ex-adventurer who could mentor the newbies. By the time of his death in 625AB, the Blue Heroes were expanding into Kura and Sula. From then the Blue Heroes has grown in influence and power, inspiring the creation of new adventuring guilds that focus on different tasks and levels of expertise. Since then, adventuring groups such as the Rejected Rebels, and Venom have come from the Blue Heroes. Inspiring many new adventurers to venture and help the world. Leadership The original leadership of the Blue Heroes was held by Bastien Azema, the founder. There he slowly built a structure in order to support the expansion of his guild, allowing them to administer the training of new recruits, the recruitment process, job acquisition, and a ranking structure. Since his passing it has only evolved. The HQ and entirety of the Blue Heroes is commanded by an advisory council of 7 members, led by the leader of the time, currently Francis Peletier. The advisory council consist of the most experienced adventurers who understand each part of the guild. The leader of the council is called the Guild's Leader. Guild Masters For each country that the Blue Heroes have entered they have a HQ in the first city/town they entered in. There the guild building acts as a HQ for the entire country, holding a leadership position there of equilavent power. The Guild Master only answers to the council/leader. They can be called for a meeting when the council and Leader find it important, or during their yearly reunion. Below the Guild Master is simply Guild Head, one leading each Guild building in every town and city. Guild Master can be both the Guild Head and the Guild Master, though often avoid the added responsibilities and paperwork. Members Membership in the Blue Heroes is done by completing some tasks for the organisation and then either requesting the permission to join or being asked yourself. One does not have to be already from an Adventuring party before they join the Blue Heroes but can be placed in one there instead. When a recruit, the members have compulsory and choice-bound quests and training they can access. By doing these it helps the adventurer prepare for various situations, led by experts themselves. Some of these tasks include survival training, detecting traps and even basic dueling. Until they have been fully accepted, recruits can only access E-Rank Jobs. Organisation Recruits and adventurers likely in their first year are classed as E-Rank. There they can only accept equilivant jobs but get extra help with training and mentoring. Though depending on the skill of the recruits they can join at a higher rank. With each rank the rewards get better. From there D-Rank Jobs include fighting more Goblins and clearing small dungeons. C-Rank Jobs can consist of travelling weeks in the wilderness, clearing out sizeable bandit groups or Orcs. B-Rank Jobs can be VIP escort missions, or going after high-paying bounties for criminals in the area. Even Young Dragons can be listed for these jobs. A-Rank Jobs are some of the highest level, finding heavily guarded secrets of the known world or fighting crazed beasts that can simply blow over towns and villages. Adult Dragons have known to be listed as A-Rank. S-Rank Jobs are the highest level, finding only a few S-Rank adventurers in a guild. Robtikar, being the main HQ has multiple, including the Guild Leader themself. These jobs require extreme caution and can take on even Fiendish Lords or Ancient Dragons. SS-Rank Jobs can only be accessed by S-Rank adventurers. These jobs are taken with secrecy and very rarely posted, potentially one job in 100 years. They are reserved for if another power like Seren were to arise. Chapters The Blue Heroes holds many chapters around Alrec. Starting from their first and major one in Robtikar, they hold a building in each of the nations capital cities. As they have grown, they have ventured into normal cities instead. The chapters in each nation, expanded to in order, are: Whitoper Robtikar (HQ and Chapter HQ): Aurea, Edgar, Fogran, Gibsoma, Ortanon and Yomero. Kura Kurakarua (Chapter HQ), Dawnhelm, Jimin, Wileaty and Yoongi Sula Fraiz (Chapter HQ), Melendez and Nadeem The Scattered Isles Dua (Chapter HQ), Nak, Opana and Rel Ralia Sasol (Chapter HQ), Amenic and Melopura Courler Dieppa (Chapter HQ), Augaberry, Celra, Devela, Nuligo, Parano and Sienna Defel Altru (Chapter HQ), Charlon, Ethal and Namart Gonarundu Ralom (Chapter HQ), Anslendo, Cecilia and Shepa Roshan Dillash (Chapter HQ), Floran, Geil and Leeb Aral Espino (Chapter HQ), Aynase, Cejudo, Chai and Renan Category:Organisations